


Sniffs ~ A Ravi Special

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: ~ A lovely, half drunk fan-fic written by the wondrous Didlo of Oven for her dearest Cake. ~





	Sniffs ~ A Ravi Special

**Author's Note:**

> ~ A lovely, half drunk fan-fic written by the wondrous Didlo of Oven for her dearest Cake. ~

“Get up!” Leora’s voice grated against your ears, it was way too early in the morning to deal with being awake. “…. get the fuck up, if I have to be up this early to go to the gym you have to be up too, "don’t wanna” you mumbled near incoherently, “I’m comfy”.  
A rush of cold, brisk air greeted you as she ripped the covers off you, your heated blanket disappeared…you were like a taco bowl with no warm tortilla to envelop you. You sat up abruptly and threw a pillow in her general direction. She dodged and you grudgingly made a half-assed attempt to pull on a pair of running tights. You fell over, but managed to get them up “H'okay lets go” you stumble into your running shoes and grab your phone and earbuds.You were pissed; you had begged her to start running with you, but you did NOT want to deal with this shit at 7am.  
Halfway through your run you finally felt awake and miserable  
everything hurt. Why were you going 10Km today?“Ow, ow, ow, ow,ouch”. Leora was right behind you, damn woman was surpassing you in half the time it took you to learn how to run. You’d run in a 10K yesterday and you thought your legs were going to fall off. But…ah yes!  
there is the apartment building!You had moved to Korea with your best friend just a month ago, and you had immediately found the perfect running spot. Your Korean sucked, but it was forgiven because you were foreign.  
You took the stairs two at a time and collapsed in the hallway at the top.  
Leora walked slowly behind you and fished out her keys. Getting up and going inside seemed like an unnecessary chore…You could totally nap here. This was good. A good clean hallway. You lost a second of time when Cake gently kicked you in the leg. “get up, you need to shower” ,“Don’t want shower, want sleep”, “Not here, you need to get inside”. You groaned and closed your eyes again.  
You could hear your neighbor laughing and coming down the hallway  
“Fine, I’m showering first” Leora said as you heard the door shut. You rolled onto your back and let out a sigh. “Shouldn’t you shower?” a deep voice asked in Korean just seconds later. You cracked an eye open to see Ravi, one of the band members from next door. In broken Korean you spluttered/mumbled, “Sleep is better”. “Agreed” he said and laid down next to you, making you up laughing; this was too cute. “I must smell greaaat, you say and stick out your tongue”. He moved to sniff you playfully but you jumped up, oh holy crud that hurt! why didn’t you stretch?! You giggled as he half sat up, propped on his elbows  
“Thanks for the motivation,Oppa~!” You giggled again and ran to your door just as Leora opened it to rouse you. Who was that she asked?  
“Oh, just the derp next door” *giggle*


End file.
